colliderfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Meyer Burnett
Robert Meyer Burnett (born May 15, 1967), also known as The Captain, is a Pundit, acclaimed Film Director, Film Editor, Book Enthusiast, and Hot Toys collector who is a former regular guest on Collider Heroes. He is a former Innergeekdom Champion and was a member of The Four Horsemen until he left them to join The Lion's Den. He was also apart of Team Heroes with teammates Jon Schnepp and John Campea History Burnett first appeared on the Schmoedown opposite teammate Jon Schnepp against Wolves of Steel, in a victory. It wasn't until the 2016 Schmoedown Spectacular he made his singles debut in Innergeekdom Fatal Five 1, winning over competitors Ashley V. Robinson, teammate John Campea, Jeremy Jahns, and arch nemesis Hector Navarro. This made him the first Innergeekdom Champion. Navarro coming in second guaranteed him a second shot at the belt with their first singles match against Hector Navarro. Burnett lost his belt to Navarro in what is considered one of the best matches in history at 18 to 20. Burnett appeared in the 2017 Free 4 All, lasting an impressive 6 rotations and surviving 25 questions before getting eliminated by Samm Levine. After winning the team match against Team Trek, Burnett then competed against Jeremy Jahns at Innergeekdom for a shot against Navarro for the title at the 2017 Collider Collision. He was eventually defeated by Jahns after failing to hit his five-pointer. After William Bibbiani betrayed the Horsemen by teaming up with Ricky Hayberg and Witney Seibold by forming The Growling Commandos, Burnett then betrays John Rocha and Matt Knost by joining The Lion's Den. After Schnepp learned about it, he kicks Burnett out of Team Heroes by replacing him with none other than Navarro. His first match after joining the Lion's Den was by going up against Jay Washington in Innergeekdom to be in the fatal four-way. Despite a valiant effort, he was then defeated after failing to hit his five-pointer. Burnett then teams up with Marc Andreyko by forming Blofeld's Cat at the 2017 Ultimate Team Schmoedown tournament. Their first match was none other than Team Heroes, and they defeat Schnepp and Navarro after neither could hit their three or five-point questions. For the second round, they go up against Burnett's former stablemates in Rocha and Knost as Top 10, where they ultimately lost by a score of 29 to 34. Burnett was then offered a chance to get the 16th and final spot for the 2017 Ultimate Schmoedown singles tournament against Scott Mantz, Jason Inman, Eliot Dewberry and Ben Bateman, and he was subsequently eliminated in 4th place. After Blofeld's Cat defeats Nerd's Watch in a handicap match, Burnett was kicked out of the Lion's Den by Tom Dagnino shortly after Andreyko joins Emma Fyffe by starting The Fyffe Club because of Burnett's frequent losses. This outrages Burnett, hoping to get revenge on the faction for their betrayal. He later made a brief comeback at the 2018 Free 4 All, lasting only one round after answering just one question. Subsequently, he re-appeared at Schmoedown Spectacular III and burned Finstock's mask with an evil laughter. Burnett reappeared in the new season, teaming up with Andrew Ghai. He later managed to convice Drew McWeeny to join his The Family, which was seen as a heel turn for McWeeny. Singles Matches Team Matches "Heroes" "Blofeld's Cat" Innergeekdom Matches Ultimate Schmoedown History Awards and Nominations Former Innergeekdom Champion Nominations: 2016 Heel Team of the Year (Heroes) 2017 Match of the Year (Singles Tourney Qualifier Five-Way) 2017 Rookie of the Year (Blofeld's Cat) 2017 Upset of the Year (Lost to Washington IG) 2017 Upset of the Year (Lost Singles Tourney Qualifier Five-Way) 2017 Heel Team of the Year (Blofeld's Cat) 2019 Manager of the Year 2019 Heel of the YearCategory:Champions Category:Heels Category:Contributors Category:Schmoedown Contestants Category:The Four Horsemen Category:The Lion's Den Category:Inner Geekdom Players Category:2016 Season Debut Category:Managers Category:The Family Category:2017 Ultimate Team Schmoedown Contestants Category:Commissioners Category:The Burning Droogs Category:The Nuke Managers